This invention relates to houses for pets, in particular for cats. Heretofore, houses for pets such as dogs and cats are often made of wood or plastic which are heavy and awkward to ship to customers. In addition, these prior art pet houses are rather expensive and are difficult to clean. Thus, there is a need for a pet house which is lightweight and easy to ship and which is inexpensive enough so as to be disposable so that cleaning is not necessary.